


Sarah Jane Smith: Lethal Chef

by oncomingstorm42



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm42/pseuds/oncomingstorm42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane's new husband wonders how his wife ever managed to survive, especially when she can't even make a decent cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Jane Smith: Lethal Chef

"What is this?" Peter held up some sort of crystal formation that had fallen under the desk, "No wonder Sarah asked me to clean up here."

"Peter!" He heard his wife call before the door swung open and she walked in, carrying two mugs. "I've brought you some tea."

Peter eyed the mug warily, Luke and Clyde's warnings echoing in his head. They may have only be married for two weeks but he was well aware of his wife's inability to cook. Fighting aliens? No problem. Cooking an edible meal? No chance. His apprehension was matched by the look on Sarah Jane's face and he managed a weak smile as he took the mug she was holding out to him, "Thanks Sarah." He took a sip and barely managed to contain his grimace.

"That bad?" Sarah Jane laughed and took the mug back. "Thank you for trying though, it's more than Luke ever did."

"How have you two survived this long?" Peter asked, cringing at the aftertaste of the so-called tea. "Charity?"

"Oi, cheeky!" She slapped his shoulder, "Takeaways mostly, I spend a lot on meals out."

Peter chuckled and placed the mugs on the newly cleaned desk before pulling Sarah into a hug, "Well now you've got me," he kissed the top of her head as she nuzzled against his chest, "your very own live-in chef."

"Oh you're more than just that Peter," Sarah smiled up at him, "I'm glad I met you."

"Me too," he spun them around, making Sarah giggle, and leant his forehead against hers. "My Sarah Jane."

"My Peter," she replied, pressing her lips to his, "my husband."

**Author's Note:**

> I found out that if you pause Wedding just right, Peter looks horrified when Sarah Jane offers him a cup of tea. 
> 
> Hence this fic.


End file.
